


you're more important than class

by leopikafever



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Trauma, sad kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopikafever/pseuds/leopikafever
Summary: "What was the dream this time?""Nightmares." Kurapika corrected him closing his eyes in pain."Ah, yeah...nightmares" Leorio could feel a distance between them.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	you're more important than class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yqmguchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yqmguchi/gifts).



> hi!! This is my first work on ao3, so it may not be the best. I love leopika so much though and hope to write more for them.

3:26 am read the clock as Kurapika rubbed his eyes from sleep waking in cold sweat. A loud snore came from the right side of the bed as Kurapika gently nudged his boyfriend. Leorio was a heavy sleeper and could sleep through anything. Kurapika, on the other hand, was not. _If only I could get at least one night of decent sleep,_ thought Kurapika as he sat up listening to the wind whistling outside. It was a cold night and that did not help when he had to deal with constant nightmares as well. He shivered and got up leaving an empty space in the bed.

Leorio awoke to hear the sound of a tea kettle whistling. Squinting, he stood up and walked into the kitchen looking at Kurapika. "Can't sleep again?" he asked. Kurapika nodded in response pouring tea into a mug.

"What was the dream this time?"

"Nightmares." Kurapika corrected him closing his eyes in pain. 

"Ah, yeah...nightmares" Leorio could feel a distance between them. 

"Sorry I woke you.."

"S' okay...I just wanted to make sure my sunshine was okay." Leorio said in hope of making him smile.

Kurapika smiled sadly as Leorio came closer and took his hand. "You can tell me anything you know."

"I know...I just-" Kurapika could feel the sting of the tears he was holding back. "I'll be right back." He set his mug down pulling away from Leorio and walked to the bathroom. Staring into the mirror and looking at himself he let out a soft sob. The pain of losing his clan never went away and lingered in his nightmares. 

"Pika?" Leorio knocked on the bathroom door worried.

No reply.

"I'm coming in." He opened the door slowly and looked at Kurapika. With no hesitation he wrapped his arms around Kurapika. Kurapika sobbed into his chest. It was a rare moment, as Kurapika never shows this much vulnerabilty to Leorio, let alone anyone. They stood there in the bathroom for what seemed like hours. Until Kurapika lifted his head up to look at Leorio puffy eyed.

"You should go to sleep."

"Not without you."

"But you have class."

"Class can wait. You're more important than class." Kurapika took this as an opportunity to kiss Leorio softly. Leorio smiled into the kiss and placed a hand on Kurapika's cheek. "C'mon let's go to bed." 

They both settled into their bed as Leorio wrapped an arm across Kurapika's waist. "I love you, Pika."

"I love you too, Leorio" Kurapika replied feeling the warmth coming from Leorio no longer feeling cold from the night. 


End file.
